A Little Slice of Heaven
by AlphaChica
Summary: Bella Bryan is the newest resident to Everwood, sixteen and living by herself. Ephram and her share a past, Dr. Brown knows her well, and Dr. A has his foot in his mouth again because of her. This chick is causing problems with Amy, Colin, Bright, more.
1. Watchout Everwood

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A LITTLE SLICE OF HEAVEN 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The occupants of Everwood, Colorado started at the expensive Mercedes making its way through its streets and park at the most expensive home in Everwood.  Even thought the recent moving of the Brown family and the operation performed on Colin created quite a stir in the community, they were not going to be prepared for the next few weeks.  Now hidden the driver (A/N Yes driver) opened the door and held out his hand, a small slender hand clasped it had a fading tan and there were very expensive rings worn on both the ring finger and middle finger.  On the middle finger was the mesh ring from Tiffany's, and on the ring finger was an engagement ring, no not hers her mother's her long fingernails were French manicured.  The engagement ring was a very beautiful the platinum band was set with diamonds around it with princess cut aquamarine on it.  

If you were expecting an adult woman with stilettos and a Channel suit you would have been were shocked the body part to come out were the legs clad in knee length black stiletto boots covered in snakeskin pants.  The rest of the female's form emerged from the car; a teenager who turned sixteen a week ago replaced the vision of the adult women.  But she had an air of sophistication, and class that few adults manage to pull off, the rest of her outfit became clearer too a skin tight black silk shirt that dipped immodestly low by the standards of Everwood revealing the onyx pendant snuggled in her cleavage.  She tucked her very long golden blond hair behind her ear to reveal matching black onyx earrings and straitened the sleeve of her long black suede jacket hiding the expensive watch and bracelets.  The watch was on her right hand with a Tiffany's heart bracelet that said Ariel Reese her mother's and the right hand was adorned with a custom made Tiffany bracelet with a star tag on it with her first and middle name on it too Bella Dior with that was a platinum square bangle.  Bella's left hand also had two rings on her middle finger was a platinum ring with an emerald at the center and three diamond clusters on each side.  The ring finger held the most magnificent ring or should I say rings, it was three rings fit into one the bottom ring was a platinum band set with smooth turquoise stones her birth stone, the middle ring was also a platinum band set with diamonds, and the top ring was not surprisingly a platinum band but with emeralds in them to match the golden green of her eyes.

Next stepped out a man in his very early forties (41), but he looked mid thirties with a thick mop of sandy brown hair dazzling golden green eyes that his daughter inherited.  His large frame was 5' 11" all muscle, the expensive suit he wore said a lot about his profession Michael James Bryan was the CEO of his company founded by his great-grandfather, so as you can wonder he too wondered why they were in a small almost forgotten town of Everwood, Colorado.  But he could never deny anything to his only daughter, something she had learned even before she could crawl, and after the passing of her mother three years ago it had been very difficult to raise a girl, but Bella mostly raised herself.  Michael was a business man that traveled very much and when he wasn't he was in his office, and that was where he almost had a heart attack when his daughter burst through the door during a very private meeting and declare she was moving to Everwood and had already bought a house through their lawyer.

"This is the house?" asked Michael.

"Yes daddy do you like it?" asked Bella.

"Well angel the outside looks good, let's see the inside," said Michael.

"Oh you are going to love it I had the interior decorator do it with my strict instructions and it is going to be gorgeous," said Bella unlocking the door and went into the living room.

"Well it certainly is you," said Michael looking at the pale lavender walls and expensive paintings and sculptures around the house and many framed photographs of Bella, and Michael together and some with Ariel in them and numerous with her friends.

"Many of my clothing have already been brought here and I brought more with me and I left a lot back in New York too so when I come to visit I don't have to carry all that stuff back and forth," said Bella.

"I'm still confused about why you wanted to move here," said Michael.

"I just wanted to," said Bella.

"And here I was thinking there was some deep dark secret like you joined a gang and now in hiding form the government for organizing and heading a drug ring," said Michael.

"Daddy you know that I always tell you before I do something life changing, well most of the time," said Bella.

"Fine show me to my room and we'll go get dinner," said Michael.

"No, you have to be in Prague by tomorrow afternoon so go to the airport," said Bella.

"I'm flying out tomorrow morning," said Michael.

"No, if you do that you will still be jet lagged when you meet with the president of the Czech Republic," said Bella "I can totally take care of myself."

 "I of all people know that," said Michael "but Bell."

"No buts daddy go to the airport besides I have Mira to keep me company," said Bella.

"Don't forget to take him out of the car," said Michael.

"Of course," said Bella "Ron already brought her in."

"Fine," said Michael and extracted a thick envelop from the inside of his coat pocket "here is some spending money, you have the credit cards and the ATM card you were always better at managing our money better than me anyway so I don't need to tell you more.  If you ever need anything call me, if you are in trouble call me, anything important in school call me, fax me anything I need to sign, I'm going to miss you."

"Me too," said Bella hugging and kissing him.

"I better go," said Michael his eyes shining.

"Yeah bye," said Bella not bothering to hide her tears.            

"Oh honey, if you ever want to come home call me," said Michael leaving.

As Bella was feeding her Persian Mira her stomach growled, "now that you are fed, I'm going to go feed myself, bye darling."

In the garage was her Lexus convertible, on of the many presents from her dad for her birthday.  Bella went to the diner and as soon as she walked in attracted numerous looks not just for the fact that she was new, but also for her outfit, she was used this sort of thing, Bella knew she was beautiful and used that to her full advantage.

"Hi my name is Nina what can I get you?" asked Nina.

"Hi I'm Bella how about a menu?" asked Bella.

"Here and I'll be right here when you want to order," said Nina filling a glass with soda.

After glancing at the menu for a few minutes "I'll have a turkey burger with mashed potatoes, and root beer float," said Bella.

"Okay, I'll make you float as soon as I give the order to the kitchen," said Nina.

"Thank you," said Bella.

"Your welcome," said Nina.

"Hey kid," called someone from behind her and Bella turned to see Edna Harper.

"Yes," said Bella.

"Join us," said Irv.

"Oh, are you sure?" asked Bella.

"Sure we are sure," said Edna.

"Um sure why not," said Bella.

"I'm Edna and this is Irv Harper," said Edna.

"I'm Bella Bryan," said Bella taking off her coat and draping it behind the chair.

"How old are you?" asked Edna.

"I just turned sixteen a week ago," said Bella.

"What were your parents thinking letting you run around in a town you don't know all by yourself?" asked Edna.

"My mother is dead and my dad is on his way to the airport, I live by myself," said Bella.

"No school?" asked Irv questioningly.

"No I go to school my dad signed the papers before he left and I'm going to the school tomorrow morning to join," said Bella "among other things, do you know a good doctor?"

"Yeah, there are two of them one is Dr. Harold Abbott, and the other is Dr. Andrew Brown," said Irv.

"THE Andrew Brown?" asked Bella shocked.

"Yeah, but he is on vacation in Hawaii right now, he promised his son for his birthday last month that they would have a family vacation and they are taking it," said Edna.

"Well I guess that I'll wait for him to come back," said Bella and fell into easy chatter with the couple after dinner "could you please tell me where the grocery store is?"

"Sure just walk two blocks down and you are there," said Irv.

"Okay thank you I'll see you two later," said Bella leaving.

~*~ IN THE GROCERY STORE ~*~

Bella was in the pet foods section and went for a packet of wet cat food the same time another person was.

"Oh sorry go ahead," said Amy Abbott.

"Its okay I can get another one, my cat doesn't eat anything but wet food, she absolutely loathes dry food," said Bella.

"That can be very expensive," said Amy "hey you are new in town aren't you? I'm Amy Abbott."

"Bella Bryan," said Bella "so what kind of cat do you have?" 

"It's a mix of various breeds, his name is fluffy," said Amy.

"I have a pure Persian her name is Mira," said Bella.

"Amy honey where are you?" called Rose Abbott and then saw her talking to Bella and Rose's eyes roamed over attire in a very critical fashion.

"Mom this is Bella Bryan she is new in town," said Amy right when Dr. Abbott dropped a bottle of salad dressing in and Bright dropped in a package of Oreos and checked out Bella.

"Hi I'm Bella Bryan," said Bella.

"This is my husband Dr. Harold Abbott and our son Bright, you must come for dinner tomorrow, we want to know the new newest member of our community," said Rose writing down directions on a piece of paper "at 7:00 a casual formal dress is fine, see you then." 

"Okay thank you I'll see you then," said Bella walking away somewhat confused.

~*~ NEXT DAY ~*~

Bella joined school and discover that there were still five more days of vacation left and school began next Monday and today was only Wednesday.  After getting a few more chores done, she was extremely busy that day around the house.  At promptly seven Bella rang the doorbell to the Abbott household, her dress was a two piece green silk with a three-fourths sleeve top that revealed her pierced belly button that had a green stud to match the dress the skirt was floor length.  Her hair was in a half ponytail with an emerald flower necklace matching earrings and bracelet; she wore a soft pink lipstick with light green eye shadow, and a little blush to complete the look she had on green pumps and a green pea coat.

"Hey you are on time, but a bit too formal," said Rose.

"Well where I come from this is casual formal," said Bella coming in and Bright offered to take her coat and she took it off and placed her purse on the small table by the coat rack.

"That's fine I love your dress," said Amy "where did you get it?"

"Oh this is one of my own creations," said Bella "and I had a seamstress sew the dress."

"It's were nice," said Rose "oh come in to the dining room."

"Thank you for having me here today," said Bella.

"Out pleasure," said Rose.

A little way into the dinner "where did you move from?" asked Bright.

"New York, I moved her on a whim," said Bella.

"Wow, so what do you do for a living?" asked Rose.

"Nothing actually," Bella seeing the shocked faces added, "I'm only sixteen."

"Did you drop out of school?" asked Dr. Abbott with distaste.

"No, I live by myself but I do go to school I enrolled today but my college choices are limited," said Bella.

Everyone at the table took it to take it mean something other than what it actually meant "Oh, Bright has a 3.8 and Amy a 3.9 I tell them the better your transcript the better your choices are," said Dr. Abbott.

Bella getting the gist decided to play along with the routine while thinking 'asshole' "I completely agree, I know that a good a transcript is need to get into a good college."

"Yes I went to Michigan State, Rose went Mesa State and I want Bright and Amy to go to a very good school too," said Dr. Abbott.

Bella was getting increasingly mad this man was judging her without knowing whom he was messing with.  Dr. Abbott gave Bright a look saying 'continue' and Bright couldn't really ignore his father.

"Yeah, I want to become a doctor for this town my grandfather was one too, so its like a family tradition," said Bright.

"I know exactly what you mean," said Bella with total innocence.

"You do?" asked Dr. Abbott surprised.

"Yes family traditions," said Bella "you see my mother who passed away three years ago went to Dartmouth," and paused for the news to sink in and added "but her side of the family were strictly Yale alumni until her shocked the whole family," and couldn't help adding "but my father's side of the family come from both Columbia and Princeton, I personally want to go to Columbia because we have a house in New York city more like a penthouse but details."

"An Ivy League education must cost a lot," said Bright.

"Money isn't an issue, I mean my great-grandfather founded Bryan Enterprises and well in my dad's side of the family its like a tradition that they only have one child so, eventually I get to run it," said Bella and casually added "pass the rolls please."

"Are the jewelry that you are wearing real?" asked Amy.

"Yes, I never wear cosmetic jewelry," said Bella and Dr. Abbott chocked on his food slightly 'must be the foot in his mouth' thought Bella.  

After Bella left the kids went upstairs as the adults were still downstairs.

"She was hot," said Bright.

"Bright leave her alone," said Amy.

"Well now that you have Colin, Ephraim won't be in the picture anymore," said Bright.

"He is my friend he will always be in the picture," said Amy.

"Let him go Amy," said Bright walking into his room and Amy went into hers.

~*~ SATURDAY ~*~

The day that the Browns came back from vacation, Andy's first patient was Bella.

"Hey Edna who do I start with?" asked Dr. Brown to Edna standing outside his office.

"The new girls," said Edna.

"Wait a minute you are getting the new girl?" asked Dr. Abbott.

"Hey am I extremely early?" asked Bella getting out from the car.

"No, we are just late Dr. Brown your first patient the new girl her name is...." started Edna. 

"Bella Bryan," said Dr. Brown with a smile.

"You know her?" asked Dr. Abbott confused.

"What are you doing here?" asked Dr. Brown hugging her.

"I live here now," said Bella.

"And what exactly did my dear friend Michael say to this?" asked Dr. Brown.

"Ah sane people who needs them, he is still confused," said Bella "so give me a physical."

"Okay but you better not have gotten an other tattoo," said Dr. Brown holding the door open for her.

"It's the way I express myself," said Bella.

"Yeah, yeah get into the room," said Dr. Brown.

Behind closed doors "now I see where Ephraim gets his dominating attitude from," said Bella.

"Maybe I should call him to give you a physical, I don't want him to hate me more than he already does," said Dr. Brown "tell me he isn't reason for you to be here."

"Part of it, the last time we talked before you guys went to Hawaii he said, he wished I was here and well here I am," said Bella and looked at her hand and held up her left ring finger "and well this maybe just a promise ring but to me it's the future, and I love him enough to do something crazy like this."

"I know how you feel," said Dr. Brown "when Mrs. Brown (A/N Does anyone know her first name?) and I were first going out and started getting serious I got a job offer to go to Italy and the pay was very good too, but I left that for a job that paid half as much just to be with her."

"You are making me cry," said Bella.

"Lets forget that and is there a specific reason for this appointment?" asked Dr. Brown.

"Well," blushed Bella "its kinda embrassing but I need a refill on my birth control pills."

"Oh," said Dr. Brown startled "so you and Ephraim are?"

"Yeah, but he'd kill me if he knew you know," said Bella.

"I know but it's better than nothing," said Dr. Brown writing down the prescription.

"Thank you," said Bella leaving.

"Your welcome," said Dr. Brown walking her out after she did he went to the phone and grabbed the phone out of Edna's hands and told the person "she'll call you back."

"What in heaven's name are you doing?" asked Edna as Dr. Brown dialed the number.

"Hey Ephraim bring Delia to the clinic and go to 23 Heaven Street, just do it," said Dr. Brown.

23 Heaven Street was where Bella lived and Ephraim rang the doorbell and faced Bella.

"Eph what are you do here?" asked Bella startled and little scared.

"Wouldn't the better question be what are you doing here?" asked Ephraim in a cold voice with a hint of anger.

"Well," said Bella swallowing hard.

"Wait till I'm done with you because the last thing I want to do now is talk," said Ephraim grabbing her waist and kidding her passionately and Bella surrendered herself to him like she always does.

REVIEW FOR NEXT CHAPTER


	2. Lets Go Shopping

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

LITTLE SLICE OF HEAVEN 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Ephram!" exclaimed Bella as he flung the blankets off them once again.

"What are you getting so worked up about? Its not like, I haven't seen it before," said Ephram staring intensely at her causing her to blush.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean that you can just fling the blankets off and," but she was cut off once again with Ephram's full lips on top of hers.

"You were saying?" asked Ephram after the passionate kiss.

"I was saying something?" asked Bella dazed and it cleared away in a few seconds "Ephram Andrew Brown that is no way to make me forget," but she interrupted herself with a gasp when his mouth closed over her breast once again.

"Just shut up, I haven't seen you in months," mumbled Ephram going for the other one.

"Just don't stop," said Bella crying out.

"I won't better brace yourself its going to be one long day and night," said Ephram devilishly.

"Oh God," moaned Bella as he continued with his antics.

~*~Next Day~*~

Ephram woke up with sunlight streaming into the window and landing on his face he shifted and felt the other side of the bed to discover Bella missing and the smell of breakfast hit him as he walked out to the hallway clad in boxers and a wife beater.  He went down stairs to find Bella singing as she made pancakes, sausages, and eggs while a big bowl of fruit was in the table with a pitcher of orange juice and a container of maple syrup.

"Hey beautiful," said Ephram taking in her form clad in one of his old boxers and football t-shirt from last year when they won the state championships.

"I know the meaning of my own name taking you," said Bella turning around her eyes sparkling and her hair in a messy braid.

"But you are," said Ephram.

"I hate this new you," said Bella.

"Excuse me?" asked Ephram.

"Yes, the new you the totally caring, I'm always here for you, I'm sweet as hell boyfriend," said Bella "I want my old boyfriend back the one that always made sarcastic comments the one that was the happiest playing with his guys.  The one that always came to me when he just wanted to take his frustrations out on someone, the strong, egoistical, 'I'm never in control when I'm with you' bad boy that I fell in love with."

"I thought all girls liked candy and flowers and being whispered lovey dovey stuff to them," said Ephram.

"If that was the real you, but its not don't change Ephram please? Not for me, not for that Amy girl," said Bella.

"Hey chill, I got the message I'll be myself okay," said Ephram kissing each one of her French manicured nails.     

"So tell me how many girls you have been with in the past months," said Bella.

"Just one kiss," said Ephram.

"With Amy I knew of that but just her?  I'm surprised," said Bella.

"Yeah well she is one determined chick," said Ephram cutting his pancakes.

"That's so good, were you guys ever "together"?" asked Bella.

"Nah," said Ephram.

"Is the star player losing his touch?" asked Bella.

"Shut up," said Ephram leaving the table "I'm taking a shower and heading home."

"Can you drop off Delia for a girls night tonight?" asked Bella.

"Sure, just don't introduce her to make up for another couple years," said Ephram.

"Too late, Lara put make up on her when she spent the night at my house eight months ago," said Bella.

"Jesus," said Ephram rolling his eyes.

"Bye," said Bella kissing him.

"Why don't you just swing by Mama Joy's? That's where Delia hangs out, it will save me a trip back here," said Ephram.

"Um sure, just bring an overnight bag for her there okay? I'm going to call your father and let him in on this okay," said Bella.

"Okay, bye," said Ephram. 

As soon as he left Bella called Dr. Brown.

Dr. Brown/Bella

"Dr. Brown here," said Dr. Brown.

"Hi Dr. B, I was wondering if I could take Delia to Denver for the next couple of days and give her a belated birthday gift of a shopping spree?" asked Bella.

"Who is this?" asked Dr. Brown.

"Who else will ask you to give your daughter to them for two days and not even introduce themselves?" asked Bella.

"Sure Bell you can kidnap my daughter and bring her back as a mini version of you," said Dr. Brown.

"Okay, bye see you tomorrow," said Bella.

"Just don't get her anything too expensive," said Dr. Brown "why don't you let me pay?"

"Because it's my b-day gift to her," said Bella.

"Fine, but remember that she is only 9," said Dr. Brown.

"I know, bye," said Bella.

"Bye," said Dr. Brown.

~*~Mama Joy's~*~

Bella parked her car and stepped out to be hit with the clear mountain air.  Securing the sash of her tan suede coat that matched the pants and boots she was wearing Bella made her way into the Diner.  Being a weekend numerous teenagers were inside away from the cold, many of the males turned to check her out.

"Expensive outfit," said Kayla to Amy, they were all sitting in a table with Bright, Colin and a couple of their buddies.  Delia was leaning over from the booth she was sharing with Edna and Irv and was saying something to Bright and Amy and Bright seem to say something to make her laugh. 

"Dude, some chick is walking this way," said Colin.

"Hey Del," said Bella Delia screamed attracting the attention of every patron in the Diner as she jumped into Bella's arms.

"Bell, I missed you," said Delia "oh this is Edna, Irv, Amy, Bright an their friends."

"I met them yesterday," said Bella.  

"I'm so glad you're here," said Delia.

"Me too honey how are you holding up?" asked Bella.

"I'm good, how are you?" asked Delia as Ephram walked placed a duffel bag on the table and attempted to leave.

"I'm good, Eph aren't you going to say something to your sister?" asked Bella.

"Don't set fire to anything," said Ephram nonchalantly.

"That was so helpful Mr. Brown," said Bella rolling her eyes "Delia how about you and I go to Denver and indulge ourselves with a shopping spree?  I'm sure your father and your brother haven't taken you shopping in months."

"Yes, they haven't and I'd love," said Delia.

"I took you Christmas shopping," said Ephram.

"For two hours, besides there isn't a decent shopping mall for an hour and a half," said Bella Ephram looked at her "what you aren't the only one in the Brown family I talk to."

"God help Denver," said Ephram "see you both when you get back, bye Edna, bye Irv."

"Bye Ephram, and everyone," said Delia running out the door.

"Sorry for taking her away from you," said Bella to Edna and Irv.

"No problem, I haven't see her this excited in a while," said Irv.


End file.
